Lost in Neverland
by PixieDemon1029
Summary: After losing control of a spell, Klarion accidentally teleports himself and five others to a place that only exists in a story. How will they cope with flying children, fairies, mermaids, and one revenge-bent pirate?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own YJ or Peter Pan. Also sorry if anyone is too OOC. If that is the case, just tell me, and I'll try to fix it.**

**_Line Break_**

Artemis walked around the cave in her civies, bored as can be. Robin was with Batman in Gotham, and the rest of the Team was on a mission she hadn't arrived in time to join. Wally promised her that as soon as they got back he would take her out to eat though. After their New Year's kiss, the two had started dating, but they still had their arguments, so not much really changed around the cave.

She walked into the common room and sat on the couch with her journal. She knew that if she had nothing better to do, she could start on her English report. Artemis noticed a stranger device on the coffee table; it was blue, and looked like a TV remote, but with fewer buttons. She picked it up and looked at the back. On the back, was the mark of Dr. Fate.

She continued to turn it in her hand, careful not to press anything in memory of what happened when her boyfriend had picked up the strange alien gun. It had gone off and destroyed two large walls and most of the kitchen. It had taken the Team, with some assistance from the Justice League, weeks to finish rebuilding. In addition, the Team had also been banned from missions until the cave was finished. The League told the locals that it was merely caves or tunnels in the mountain collapsing from old age, and that nobody was hurt in the accident. They had also recommended that people stay away for their own safety to keep away prying eyes.

Artemis was pulled from her thoughts by the computer announcing that Batman and Robin had arrived in the cave. She set the object on the couch and stood up, hoping to join them on a mission. Batman entered the kitchen and started to search with Robin right behind him. Artemis walked over to them, accidentally hitting a pillow on top of the device.

"What are you looking for?" Artemis asked the Dark Knight. She then asked Robin the same question, having received no answer from his mentor.

"I don't know, Bats forgot something here that we need to fight someone in Gotham. He hasn't told me what though." Robin stated coolly, shooting a small glare at Batman at the last sentence.

"Oh, that's, um, cool. Who are you fighting?"

"Sportsmaster and Cheshire, they are attacking some warehouse. No hostages." Robin said. Batman growled at that, mad that he was searching and not there stopping the villains. He exited the room and headed down a hallway.

"Really? Mind if I join you? The rest are on a mission I didn't get to join, because I had to help my mom." Artemis hoped she wouldn't be left here.

Robin opened his mouth to answer, but a 'no' was shouted down the hallway from Batman. Robin frowned.

"Come on, please? She could be a lot of help. Besides, if Klarion is there, we need all the help we can get with Dr. Fate off-world." Artemis thought about the device.

"Klarion is there?" She walked over to the couch. She moved the pillow after not immediately seeing it. "You wouldn't be looking for this, would you?"

"Maybe." Robin took the device from her and walked into the hallway, then stopped and turned around. "Suit up, then I'll ask Batman." Artemis nodded and ran off. Robin called Batman back into the room. Robin held up the device as his mentor entered. "Is this it, Bats?"

Batman nodded. "Let's go."

"Not without Artemis." Robin avoided Batman's hand when he had tried to take it. Robin jumped over the table and sat down on the couch. Batman shook his head 'no'. "Come on, Arty could be a huge help… Please Bruce, just this once?" Robin looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, knowing that they would work, even with the mask. Batman sighed.

"Alright, just this once." Robin jumped back over the table and hugged him. Batman hugged him back. They stood for about a minute before Batman pulled away, and Artemis walked back in, ready to go.

"Let's go," Robin said cheerfully, handing Batman the device as he walked by. He grabbed Artemis' arm and excitedly dragged her towards the zeta-beams. Batman followed them out, and the three unknowingly headed to what was going to feel like the longest mission of their lives.

**_Line Break_**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Also I don't know about pairings yet, but I might not have any. I'll try and update soon. So please review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own YJ or Peter Pan**

**_Line Break_**

Artemis sat nervously in the Batmobile with Robin beside her. Batman sat in the driver's seat; they were speeding to their destination through the night-lit streets of Gotham. Occasionally, Batman would jerk around some funny corner, throwing her into the window, or into Robin.

"Sorry," she muttered to her teammate for the umpteenth time that night. He told her again that it was alright, this is exactly what happened to him when he first rode in the Batmobile. Batman whipped around another corner, then hit a hard stop. Artemis looked up to see an abandoned warehouse. She followed the Dynamic Duo as the three jumped out of the car and started towards the location of their enemies.

They snuck up to the building and stood by the door in complete silence. At first, there was no noise then the sound of an electrical zap followed by the unmistakable laughter of Klarion the Witch-Boy. Batman looked to Robin, who nodded in return. With no words spoken, the Boy Wonder disappeared into the shadows. The Dark Knight then turned to the young archer and made a gesture for her to follow him.

Artemis nodded to show she understood, and then the two circled around the building until they reached the back, if the Batmobile had pulled up in the front. She looked around, looking for her teammate who had disappeared. Another zap followed by more laughter. A window in the back wasn't fully covered, so she and Batman peeked through it. Cheshire stood on top of some wooden crates with a very large gun. Sportsmaster stood in the middle of the room, next to the Witch-Boy, who had some sort of device, though it was much different from the one Dr. Fate had left for Batman.

She watched as he continued to hit it with red energy with Sportsmaster watching over his shoulder. Batman then tapped her arm and gestured for her to follow him to the door that wasn't locked. He peeked through the door and nodded then pulled his head out before he was noticed. Next thing that Artemis knew the room was filled with smoke and the Dark Knight had pulled her in with him. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and set it in her bow, ready to shoot at the first criminal she saw.

A movement from slightly above caught her attention and she released her arrow, narrowly missing her target. She heard a soft gasp from her sister, then barely dodged Cheshire's foot. The young archer jumped into the smoke, unable to see anything. It seemed she wasn't the only one frustrated with lack of sight, because right then Klarion shouted out a spell and all the smoke disappeared in a gust of wind.

Klarion stood in the middle of the room, eyes glowing red as was his body. Batman stood above a knocked out Sportsmaster. Robin was on top of the crates fighting Cheshire. They all turned to look at the Witch-boy.

"I am _sick _of you people ruining my fun!" he shouted, "Dnes meht erehwemos yeht lliw ton emoc…" Klarion began to chant the spell as Batman moved towards him. The Dark Knight pulled out Dr. Fate's device, hit a button and threw it at the Lord of Chaos. "Kcab." Klarion finished as the device hit him. He let out an agonizing shriek, before there was a blinding flash of red and everything went black.

Teekl had watched the battle from a small hiding place she had found. She watched with wide red eyes as Klarion screamed and then looked away at the blinding light. When it died down she came out of her spot and looked around. The room was empty of life, excluding her. It seemed her master's spell had caught him and his friends as well. She hoped he was okay, but couldn't help but wonder where he had sent them.

**_Line Break_**

**Guess where they will end up? Hint: it's in the title! Haha, anyway thanks for Reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PP or YJ.**

**_Line Break_**

Batman eyes opened slowly to a blinding sun, which was barely concealed by hazy green shapes. The aroma gave him an instant sense of wilderness. Attempting to sit up, a sharp pain shot through the hero's back and he grunted. He blinked many times till his eyes adjusted and he could make out a forest; he also noticed two figures lying next to him. The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed when he recognized their outfits as the uniforms of Cheshire and Sportsmaster, but their masks were missing. Putting his hand to his face, he found to his relief that his mask had stayed nearly completely intact, only small rips.

Looking over the rest of his body, he found that his cape and uniform had many burns and rips in it, as well as his utility belt missing. Of course, his skin wasn't any better, with many cuts and burns, though only first-degree, except maybe the burn on his lower back.

The younger of the criminals began to stir. She opened her eyes and, like Batman looked around. When she didn't recognize the area, she jumped to her feet, only for her right-leg to give out, causing her to fall on the older. Batman noticed an obvious gash on her mid-thigh, as well as other burns and cuts. Sportsmaster grunted and pushed her off of him.

"What the hell?" he groaned, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," she hissed, neither noticing the Dark Knight. She ripped the sleeve off her dress and began to wrap her leg. "Why don't you ask the birds?"

Sportsmaster narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "Don't dare speak to me like that!" He shouted, grabbing her arm roughly, only for her to hit the burn on the side of his head. He howled in pain and released her. Batman decided to intervene before things got out of hand. Directing a vicious Batglare at the criminals, he made his presence known.

"We," he growled, making the two assassins nearly jump out of their skin, "are at an unknown location, with no way of communication out. We all seem to have injuries that could affect our ability to defend ourselves. With that, we have no idea what else could be residing here until this place is identified. If something I have said so far is incorrect, speak now." The harshness of the Dark Knight's voice sent chills down the father and daughter's spines. Neither said a word, confirming Batman suspicions. "Then it would be smartest if we worked together, by the way the League has known your identities for quite some time, to find a way back _without _attracting unwanted attention…"

"From what?" Sportsmaster cut him off, "Are the deer going to attack?" he laughed. "There is nothing here, not even bugs, what is going to…" Just then, a series of screams echoed through the forest.

"You had to jinx it." Cheshire narrowed her eyes. The three adults looked in the direction of the sounds, taking a weak defensive stance. Both Sportsmaster and Cheshire reached for their weapons, only to find them gone.

"Great," muttered Sportsmaster as a small group of men shot out of the trees. They were clad in rags that looked similar to a child's pirate costume. The group tripped over one another at the site of the three fighters and fell to the ground, leaving one standing. The one standing in front, presumably the leader, had a long, curly, black hair and a red jacket, but his most notable feature was his left hand, which had been replaced by a hook.

He cleared his throat, as if to say something, but before he had the chance another small group, this time looking to be the natives followed them out of the forest, bearing spears and arrows. The 'pirates' drew their swords and turned to fight the natives.

"We are done running from you dogs!" the hooked one shouted with a commanding voice, much to the unhidden amusement of Sportsmaster. The pirates paid him no mind and charged the natives. Batman raised a hidden eyebrow as he and the two assassins watched the fight play out.

"Pirates vs. natives, where are we, Fairytale Land?" Sportsmaster said loud enough for Batman and Cheshire to here. Both nodded in agreement.

"The explosion!" Cheshire exclaimed all of the sudden. When her father and the Dark Knight gave her a confused look, she opened her mouth to elaborate when she was knocked to the ground by a native, having been standing closest to the fight.

"How dare you attack a lady," roared the leader, "to attack an honorable pirate is one thing, but the weaker sex is another matter entirely!"

"Weaker?!" Cheshire narrowed her eyes, "I'll show you…"

"Cheshire…" Batman gave her a warning glare, but she paid it no mind. Ignoring the pain that shot through her leg, the assassin launched herself at the native that had hit her. She slammed her knee into his jaw, knocking him out with ease. She then tripped a second native and punched a third in the stomach. In less than a minute, she had defeated the entire group.

Deciding to top it off with style, Jade twisted a sword out of a random pirate's hand and placed the tip of it on the hooked one's chest.

"Who are you calling weak?" Cheshire asked with a smirk that could challenge Klarion's. The pirates stood wide-eyed, gapping at her. The leader then smiled coolly, causing the hero and two villains to narrow their eyes.

"Well, that was quite the display!" He exclaimed then thought of something, and continued to address Cheshire. "I haven't seen the likes of you and your friends on this accursed island before. Allow me to introduce myself, Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger."

"Call me Cheshire," she responded, "that's Sportsmaster," her father grunted, "and Batman." The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes behind the whites of his tattered mask. He didn't trust this man, but then again he had never trusted anyone at first, except…

"Robin." He whispered barely audible, yet everyone seemed to hear. "He was with me at the warehouse, so was Artemis."

"Can't forget Klarion, he was there too. Where are they?" Sportsmaster looked around him, as if he had somehow missed them.

"We probably got split up in the explosion," Cheshire said, "you know, the one that probably brought us here." She leaned against a tree to take some of the pressure off her leg without sitting down.

"What explosion? I saw no such thing, and who are these others?" Hook interjected, confused by the new-comers conversation.

"They are people that were with us when there was an explosion of energy that is most likely what sent us here," Batman stated without emotion.

"Children," snorted Sportsmaster.

"Makes sense," a chubby, older looking pirate spoke up, "I'm first-mate Smee, and Neverland has a preference towards the young."

"Neverland?" Sportsmaster snickered, "of all the places we could have been sent, Neverland!" He broke into hysterical fits of laughter. Cheshire joined in with her father and even Batman showed a hint of a smile.

"Capt'n, I don't see what's so funny." Smee looked to Hook.

"Neither do I, Mr. Smee," Hook shook his head before redirecting his attention to the three people, "at any rate, I would be delighted if you would join me and my crew to my ship, we could get you some food, and tend to your wounds." He spoke with a genuine smile, but Batman saw something behind it. The Dark Knight said nothing though as Hook led them through the forest.

**_Line Break_**

*Later*

"I swear it, they were here!" The voice of a small male child came from an open area surrounded by trees.

"Hey, look at this!" came the voice of another young boy. He emerged from a bush, carrying a strange looking mask.

"Let me see that!" a third voice called, slightly older than the first two. "Whose ever this is, they aren't from Neverland." He concluded after a moment of assessment.

"Peter, look!" The first boy shrieked.

"What is it, Curly?" Peter flew over to the boy only to see a small band of Indians lying unconscious.

"What do we do?"

"We need to tell the Chief!"

"Right, good idea," Peter said to the other boys. "But first show me the others you found, by the fairies!" The boys nodded and the three started in the direction of Pixie Hollow.

**_Line Break_**

**I have returned… again. So here is a long chapter to make up for it, hopefully. So I wonder what Hook has planned for Batman, Cheshire, and Sportsmaster. Hmm… Anyway, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own YJ or PP**

**_Line Break_**

Artemis awoke with a start, coughing to get the water out of her throat. She wiped the liquid off her face and out of her eyes. She then looked in front of her to see Robin standing, his gloves soaked, his uniform slightly burnt. She glared at him, then noticed behind him, the Witch-Boy was sitting unconscious against a tree; there were burns on his suit as well. Artemis looked back to Robin.

"What is going on? The last thing I remember is fighting _him_," Artemis nodded towards Klarion, "then a bright explosion." She coughed out.

"I don't know. I was the first to wake up though. The Witch-Boy woke up next, said some things, tried to use magic to leave, but when he couldn't, he freaked out. I told him to get traught before he attracted any unwanted attention, but he wouldn't calm down. So I knocked him out." Robin said in a slight whisper. Artemis nodded. "That was about half an hour ago. I was surprised you didn't wake up then."

"So you splashed water all over my face?"

"Yup." The archer groaned, and then looked around. They were surrounded by trees, though the one Klarion was leaning against was obviously the largest. She didn't see any water though.

"Where did you get the water?" **(Sorry, I don't know the geography of Neverland)**

"Just through those trees," He pointed to the trees opposite the Lord of Chaos. "There is a small creek." Robin offered his hand to help Artemis up. She took it and was pulled to her feet. She then noticed her arrows were gone.

"My arrows!" Artemis exclaimed. Robin covered her mouth and brought a finger to his lips.

"Not too loud, and all of our weapons are missing."

"That means we have no way to call for help."

"Or find out where we are." Artemis looked to Robin then to Klarion.

"Oh, there is a way to find that out," She hissed, "now where did you say this water was?"

**_Line Break_**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean he did freak out before." Robin said insistently as Artemis walked over to Klarion, hands full of water.

"You said he can't use his powers because of that device thing Batman threw at him in the warehouse, right?" The Boy Wonder nodded hesitantly. "Then we should be fine." She said as she threw the water all over Klarion's face. He woke almost immediately.

"What the hell was that?!" Klarion choked out, having never been woken up in such a manner. He glared at Artemis, and then noticed Robin behind her. Klarion jumped to his feet then his eyes went wide as he remembered his current predicament. But before he could freak out again, Artemis grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the tree roughly.

"Where are we?!" She practically shrieked. Klarion narrowed his eyes as Robin warned them to quiet down. Artemis slammed the Witch-boy into the tree again and hissed, "You better tell me where the hell you sent us, NOW!"

Robin shushed them. Klarion groaned then hissed in return with the same amount of venom, "How am I supposed to know? I was going to send you annoying brats to a place you couldn't escape, but then something electrocuted me and I wake up here. Now will you let go of me." He never dropped Artemis' glare.

"As soon as you tell us where," she slammed him into the tree, "we", again into the tree, "ARE!" She once again moved to again slam Klarion into the tree before something bright flew into her face. A series of angry bells swarmed her ears as more and more of the lights appeared. Robin ran to help her but was held back by his cape, which had caught on a tree branch.

Klarion blinked many times, as his vision was blurred from his head hitting on the tree so roughly. It took him a moment to register that something was tugging on his jacket, pulling him away from the tree. His snarled slightly as he swatted at the strange bugs, trying to get free of their pull.

Though the three teenagers' attempts to get free were strong, they were extremely out-numbered and eventually over powered as they were dragged through the trees and all pushed into the shallow creek in something of a dog pile.

"Get off of me!" Klarion hissed as he had been on the bottom. The two heroes stood up then the Lord of Chaos did the same. They waded their way to the side but when they reached it, they heard laughter. The three flinched, all looking around for the source of the noise. Artemis was the first to look up and gasped as the two boys looked up and saw floating above them, another boy who was dressed in leaves. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and it was obvious his was the laughter that had been heard. Robin was to first to speak.

"Who are you?" He said as he and Artemis took a defensive stance. Klarion just crossed his arms and set a glare on the flying child.

The boy got a hold of himself long enough to answer them. "Why, I'm Peter Pan of course." He spoke confidently, straightening out his body from the ball it had been in whilst he had laughed at the three outsiders. "And who are you?"

When none of the three said a word, Artemis spoke up. "I'm Artemis, that's Robin and Klarion." She gestured to each boy as she said his name. **(AN I'm going to keep Klarion's powers a secret from Peter and the Lost Boys for reasons that will be revealed later in the story.) **None of them dropped their guard as Peter floated closer to the three, until he found himself not even a foot away from Artemis and mere inches so from the Witch-boy.

"Well, you look hungry… and in need of some new clothes," Peter stated as he grabbed the sleeve of Klarion's slightly burnt jacket. The Lord of Chaos swatted him away. "You can come to the hide out!" He practically shouted. He whistled and a small group of boys appeared from the trees. "But, so Hook doesn't find us, we are going to have to blind fold you guys." The smaller boys approached the teenagers.

Klarion glared, about to say something, but Robin grabbed his arm and said to the other two, "We need to go along with this; these people could tell us where we are." They looked to Peter who was now much higher than them with a bright grin on his face.

Artemis leaned closer to Robin and Klarion and mumbled so only they could hear, "How long till Witchy hears gets his powers back?"

"Witchy?" Klarion hissed in return.

"Batman said the affects should last for about a week." Robin spoke quietly. Both of the others groaned. They watched as the Lost Boys approached them with cloth and wrapped around their heads, blinding them. They recognized Peter's voice as the boys began to lead them out of the water.

"This is going to be a long week."

**_Line Break_**

**Hello Readers, so I've had this chapter in progress for quite some time, but I finally found the time to finish! So, to recap, Hook found Cheshire, Sportsmaster and Batman while Peter and the Lost Boys found Robin, Artemis, and Klarion. Klarion got hit with Dr. Fate's device and can't use his powers, and everyone else's weapons are missing. Each of the adults has minor burns, plus one major injury, while the teens only have minor burns. And yes, it is going to be a long week, but hopefully not a long wait for the next chapter, but I could really use some ideas on what Peter should do with the teens during the week leading up to an attack on Hook's ship (spoiler, oops) or Hook with the adults. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
